Talk:Red Ribbon Army
We've really got to fix the gallery. I mean honestly, it's difficult trying to read the article content when several pics are blocking the way, and it doesn't help when not even the scroll function works properly. Weedle McHairybug 20:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see what you mean. If you have a problem with the scroll function, it might be because of your connection rather than the page. Jeangabin666 20:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) How many soldiers? Does anyone know how many soldiers the Red Ribbon army had? They were feared by everyone and in the anime it seemed like they controled a big part of the earth. I think they must have over 500.000 soldiers. What do you think? 13:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Air Force Shoulden't there be an air force unit led by Colonel Silver becaues there is a navel unit lead by Blue. -- ponds11 lives by a pond 02:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was considering it, but the problem is that I don't know what the name of the unit was. The only reason why I managed to add the name of Blue's unit is because it was mentioned on General Blue's article. Weedle McHairybug 02:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok.-- ponds11 lives by a pond 02:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What episode was it that said that there was a navel unit led by Blue. -- ponds11 lives by a pond 18:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it was stated, but the fact that General Blue's unit was primarily seen using naval vessels (in particular, that big submarine as well as the miniature submarines, and if we go by the Path to Power, battleships/destroyers as well) seemed to imply it was a naval unit. Spelling Did you know that Toriyama spelled the name "RED RIBON"? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 05:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Black Ribbon Where is the army ever called Black Ribbon Army in the anime? I just watched the episodes where Black took over and got killed, but he never called it the Black Ribbon Army. Heck, he could barely remember to call himself Commander Black. Was this in the original Japanese anime only? GreenDragonRanger (talk) 04:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Wait what? I never heard of this trailer saying that the Freeza Force was aligned with the Red Ribbon Army. And I don't think its accurate either. JokerJay779 (talk) 03:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :This was also mentioned in the Galactic Frieza Army article, specifically referencing this video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ8EcLvyJm8 Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:13, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Red Ribbon Army main article image I was thinking about changing the main image from the current one to this one: Red Ribbon Army DB Ep 67 001.png Red Ribbon Army DB Ep 68 001.png I personally like the first one, but the problem is that it the desk and flag look beat up. Please, share you opinion.